


In A Land Of Make-Believe

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Make Believe, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Minor Shara Bey/Kes Dameron, Motherhood, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Poe Dameron, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe play Jedi. Shara humors them by being the evil Empress.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Shara Bey & Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron & Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	In A Land Of Make-Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kid Fic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: In terms of how old Ben is here, I’d say he’s four and Poe’s seven.

It was later on during Ben’s playdate with Poe that they decided to play some make-believe. Ben was up for being the Jedi; there was something, he thought, about playing the Jedi that was exciting, the whole idea of saving others and discovering different planets and being brave. Poe was his Jedi partner, because there were times when Ben felt bad that Poe didn’t have the Force. They could both be Jedi, Ben thought. The bestest Jedi ever, and they would beat every bad guy in their way.   
  
Shara, after a flipped credit chip, was the evil Empress, and Ben had to admit that he wouldn’t mind if Shara Bey was the Empress of the galaxy. She’d be a nice Empress, Ben thought. Kind and sweet. And the galaxy would stop screaming in Ben’s head.   
  
At least, Ben could imagine.   
  
She was funny too. Even the enthusiasm with which she tackled the role (just to entertain her son and his friend) made Ben giggle even despite himself. He was still giggling when they “fought”, which mostly involved a lot of chasing and later play-fighting. It made Ben feel less bad about it; he didn’t like the idea of hitting girls, and definitely not Shara Bey.   
  
“Okay, okay, Ben!” Shara was really laughing now, not the over-the-top evil laughter she’d been putting on for the sake of their play. “You won!”  
  
It was getting up off the ground and dusting themselves off that Ben looked up at Shara, who, now that she had dusted herself off, looked a bit disheveled, but happy. Ben was glad. Shara Bey was a nice person, and Ben wanted to see her happy. And Shara was Poe’s mama, so it was another reason that Ben wanted to see her happy. She was a lot like her son, Ben thought. Kind, pretty, funny — it was something that Ben liked a lot about her. And Poe too.   
  
“Mrs. Bey?” Ben said. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
  
“Not at all, Ben,” Shara said. “I had a lot of fun with you. It’s nice, playing the bad guy when the bad guys aren’t around to actually do any harm.”  
  
“That’s good.” Still, Ben thought, there were times when he wondered if the monsters were actually very, very real. Of course it wasn’t the case though, right? After all, the monsters were gone; Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Luke said so. “Mrs. Bey...do you think the Jedi and the pilot could get married?”  
  
Shara beamed. “I say you should follow your heart, Ben. And however it turns out, I’m proud of you, and so is your family.”  
  
Ben grinned. Even bounding over with Poe to Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Luke, he knew that when he grew up, he’d be the best, most powerful Jedi ever, and he’d win Poe’s heart.   
  
***  
  
Shara watched even as Ben ran over towards Leia and Han and Luke. Han was enthusiastic to see him, of course; Han loved Ben, in ways that Shara didn’t think he had a part of him. “How’s my little bandit?” he crooned. “You have fun?”  
  
Shara turned towards Kes and smiled. Kes chuckled. “Empress Shara Bey,” he said softly. “The most beautiful Empress in the galaxy, bar none.”  
  
Shara playfully rolled her eyes. “Kes, now you’re just overdoing it.” She kissed his cheek. “I was humoring them. They’re important to me — both of them.”  
  
“I know,” Kes said.   
  
They were. Shara knew that they both deserved the utmost happiness. Poe, her shooting star, her little bird that she hadn’t always done things right by but knew she was lucky to have. Kind, caring, occasionally mischievous Poe, who was curious about the galaxy and wanted to be friends with everyone. And Ben. Someone who was quieter, softer, but also kind, creative, gifted. Shara knew that she wanted them to be two of the happiest people in the galaxy, no matter what.   
  
Shara took Kes’ hand, and they watched the two victory children, Shara knowing that she was one of the luckiest women in the galaxy.


End file.
